The Hard Way
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by the end of the Maltese Falcon Job from the perspecive of every character. Might do a Sterling chapter, but I hate him so much I don't care. Please read and review!
1. Nate

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, and personally, I'm happy for that. I really wouldn't want to screw it up!

A/N: So, after my screaming was over, and my tears had stopped falling, I sat down and started writing this reaction piece to the Maltese Falcon Job. It's like, everyone's perspective from the last five minutes. I hope you enjoy. This one goes out to my cousin who listened to my screaming and crying as we watched it together over the phone. Pup, this is for you! I hope you all enjoy and please, review!

The Hard Way

Chapter 1: Nate

He didn't think that she had heard his message. He didn't think she knew just how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. Nathan Ford knew however that if this was the last time he was going to see her for who knew how long, he needed to tell her. There just wasn't enough time for him to tell her in words, to express all the nights he had spent awake over a glass of scotch thinking of nothing but her…

How much he missed her…

How much he worried he had lost her for good this time…

How afraid he was that he had missed out on the last chance he had to tell her his feelings…

How much he loved her…

So he expressed it in a kiss, the kiss that he had been waiting to give her for years. And he knew that she knew everything he wanted her to know from that kiss.

As he walked her walk away, as he watched Sophie Devereaux walk out of his life for the umpteenth time, this only the third time that really mattered, Nate knew this would not be the last time he saw the grifter who had stolen the most important possession he had left…his heart.

And as he sank to the cold metal, lightheaded from blood loss, Nathan Ford watched the helicopter fly away with his team…no..his family, and in that moment he knew that while Sophie had stolen his heat, as long as it was with her, it was safe.

"My name is Nate Ford…and I am a thief…" he said before laughing. The old Nate was dead. Who knew what Fate had in store for this reborn man? He didn't know, but he sure as heck couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Eliot

Disclaimer: Still not owning Leverage!

A/N: Here's the next one. Oh, and if you're waiting for it…Sophie will be last of the team, I promise you. Chapter 5 will be Sophie.

The Hard Way

Chapter 2: Eliot

He should have known better, should have noticed the hitch in Nate's breathing, smelled the copper tint seeping into the air. Concussion or no he was a hitter, he was the muscle and he should have known better.

Eliot Spencer now saw the signs clearly, Nate had been shot. He wasn't supposed to get shot, Eliot was. He took the shots for the team so that no one got hurt. But he had failed his team, and more importantly Nate. He had promised Nate to ride it through to the end with him and now that just wasn't possible. He, Eliot Spencer, had failed his mission.

Looking at the others he knew that they didn't know Nate was hit. That was probably for the best. If they knew they would never think of leaving him. And, while Eliot hated it, he knew they needed to get out of there. If they didn't, the four would never be able to get him out.

As Parker and Hardison walked for the stairs Eliot paused to meet his leader's gaze. In that look he told Nate he knew the man was shot, he told Nate that he would watch after the others and keep them safe, and he told Nate he was sorry. Sorry for failing him, sorry for letting him get shot, and sorry that he couldn't do more. And after all that Eliot walked away.

He walked for the stairs, straight for the man responsible for splitting them up yet again. "Watch your back Sterling."

_Because next time, you won't know I'm there until it's too late to stop me…_


	3. Parker

Disclaimer: I still don't own Leverage…still want Rogers and Devlin and Downey to keep it so I don't screw it up!

A/N: Now we get on to the quiet one. It's ALWAYS the quiet ones…

The Hard Way

Chapter 3: Parker

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. As soon as Nate had snapped the cold metal of the handcuff around the railing of the ship. This couldn't be happening. It didn't make sense, they were so close to getting away, why was he giving himself up?

Parker wanted to hug the man for all he had done for her, but she also wanted to hit him for what he was doing to them. This wasn't fair; this wasn't what was supposed to be happening.

Nate had been the one to comfort her after the job with Rand, the one to tell her that what happened to Jack had not been her fault. Nate had been his old self then before he changed again. But this Nate here, this was the Nate who was willing to sacrifice everything for his team.

She had wanted the Nate they had gone back for. She had got him.

Hardison started walking away and when she felt Eliot's hand on the small of her back, she followed, fighting the urge to cry, the urge to hug Nate and not let go. Parker refused to give Sterling the satisfaction.

As soon as she was down the stairs, Hardison took her hand and walked beside her to the helicopter, helping her in before getting in himself. Parker moved closer to him and he lifted an arm so she could curl up against him, which after a moment of hesitation she did.

Eliot and Sophie got in too and the helicopter lifted off the ground. Parker watched Nate down below, saw him sitting on the ship and knew in an instant what was going to happen.

"We're going to go back for him," she murmured, and everyone nodded their assent. Nate was their mastermind, they weren't going to leave him to the wolves. Never. Going. To happen.


	4. Hardison

Disclaimer: If I ever own Leverage, I'm giving authority to Rogers, Devlin and Downey.

A/N: Now we are up to the hacker…poor Hardison…

The Hard Way

Chapter 4: Hardison

What had just happened? They had gotten away, the bad guys were locked up in the steering room, Sophie had a helicopter coming in to pick them up and they were all getting out. So, why had Nate just handcuffed himself to the railing? These thoughts were racing through Hardison's mind as he stood there.

"It's only ten yards to the chopper," he said weakly, his eyes never leaving their leader. He just could not believe this was happening. That was when Nate started telling them they were honorable, they were his family, he would never forget them…it was like they were never going to see him again. That couldn't be, could it? He knew they would never leave him, didn't he?

Nate shouts for them to go to the chopper and Eliot motions first for Parker to go and then for the hacker. It takes a moment for Hardison to get his feet to listen to him, but then he's moving across the deck, and he's walking past Sterling, following Parker, the helicopter getting closer.

When they reach the ground, he can't help but reach out and take Parker's hand in his own. He squeezes it gently, trying to reassure her, but she gives no response that she even noticed.

When they get on the helicopter, he lets her curl up against him, not even surprised by her need for contact. And when Sophie and Eliot join them, they say nothing on the matter as they lift off into the air. Parker's eyes were fixed on Nate below and Hardison couldn't help but watch with her. He was on the deck, and the hacker knew he must have been hit by something, but he hadn't told them. Of course he hadn't told them. A silent look to Eliot was all the confirmation he needed.

"We're going to go back for him," Parker murmured from where she sat with him and Hardison wanted to shout to the heavens that when they did he was going to lock Sterling up for a good long time. But now was not the time for that. Now was the time for planning. If he had been shot, they would have to take him to a hospital, and as soon as he had his laptop, Hardison would find out which one.

"_You always come through in the end!"_

A grin came to Hardison's face as he remembered Nate shouting those words at him from a crashing plane. _That's right Nate_, he thought. _I always come through in the end, and I'm not going to fail you now…even if you did kill my van. I'm not going to fail you now._


	5. Sophie

Disclaimer: I still don't own Leverage…I just provide it…yeah right!

A/N: This might be the last chapter, but I'm leaving it up to you guys. Do you want a chapter with Tara and a chapter with Sterling, or no? If you do, leave it in the review.

I want to thank all of you who are reading this story. The response has been incredible, far better than I could ever have thought in the mere two days that it has been up. I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. I saved it for last because I knew it would be hardest…so here we go…

The Hard Way

Chapter 5: Sophie

She couldn't believe the words she was heard leave his mouth. This was absolutely and completely ridiculous. He needed her, he had said so! She knew she wasn't letting on that she had heard every word he said. True, it had been hard, and she had been straining to hear every syllable, but she had heard it. He didn't know who he was either, and she was going to help him. She was his compass!

When Nate kissed her, Sophie Devereaux was completely thrown for a loop. This was not the man she left in the cemetery. She didn't know what to do! Her hand reached up to hold his cheek for the briefest of moments as their lips met again and again before she let her hands drop and gave him control. She could have stayed there forever, but too soon it was over and he pulled away. She looked in his eyes, shocked.

"You call me…you tell me you need me…so you can do this?" she asks. She doesn't try to mask the pain in her voice; it's too late for decorum. After a moment her hand flies up of its own accord and slaps him and she's immediately walking away, following after Eliot. A hand claps itself over her mouth, trying to force back the sobs that threaten to break forth. She blinks against the tears that threaten to fall if she keeps her eyes trained on the helicopter, the metal monster that was carrying her away from Nate. Rushing forward, she overtakes Eliot and beats him to the helicopter. He opens the door and helps her in before climbing in behind her.

Her mind was racing and her heart was a whirl of emotions. What was going to happen to him? Where were they going to take him? Would they be able to find him? Who was this new man?

"We're going to go back for him," she heard Parker say and her breath almost catches. Of course they would, but was this the man they all knew and loved? Was this the Nathan Ford that she had fallen in love with all those years ago?

As they flew off, she almost thought it was clichéd. A lost love…flying off into the sunset…only when this movie's sequel started, that lost love would be rediscovered, it would be revolutionized and it would be better than ever before.

"Hold on Nate…we'll find you…" she murmured and she knew those words were true.


	6. Tara

Disclaimer: I still cannot say that I own Leverage…If I did, I would be going to Con Con…which sadly I am not…

A/N: Alright, here is the possibly much anticipated sixth chapter…and the seventh will be right behind it!

The Hard Way

Chapter 6: Tara

She looks over the team, watching her intently to see what her next move will be. Now Tara Cole understands how Sophie can view them as family. Given more time, she might be able to do the same, but not quite yet.

Looking at them now, with Sophie in their midst, she could see the truth of the matter. It wasn't about needing another grifter, it never was. It had run deeper than that, she understood that now. They had needed another person to keep them together, to keep them from falling apart. She felt slightly honored, now, knowing that Sophie had trusted her with this job.

"Keep out of trouble," Eliot says.

"Or if you want to get in trouble again…" Hardison throws in and Tara can't help but grin at that one. Maybe they saw her as part of the family now, especially with Eliot being worried, although he would never admit it. However, Tara needed to go find herself for a bit first. They had made her look at the world in a new light, and reconsider what she was doing with her life. Now she knows why Sophie needed to get away, this job had messed her up!

"So now we're…" she asks her friend.

"Oh yeah, we're even," Sophie replies, smiling.

Tara turns and hurries towards her exit when Nate's voice reaches her. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

She turns, grinning. "What do you think?" she answers before taking off again.

_I'll be fine, just as soon as I figure out who I am. Save me a place on that team Nate. I just might be back._


	7. Sterling

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage…

A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. And, if anyone asks me to do a chapter for Agent Nevins, I'm sorry, you aren't going to get it because I hate her guts so much, the chapter would involve me appearing out of nowhere and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. Yeah, I hate her that much.

The Hard Way

Chapter 7: Sterling

If someone were to look at him, they would say that James Sterling pretty much had it together. He had been able to manipulate his way into INTERPOL and had been extremely close to catching four of the world's most wanted thieves. But you know what they say; close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, not international crimes.

But of course, when he had been so close, one man had gotten in his way. One man who used to be his friend. Nathan Ford.

The man is handcuffed to the railing of a cargo ship, bleeding from a gunshot wound to his side and he still had won! He had still bloody won!

Two FBI agents approach and ask him who Nate is and Sterling gives the only honest answer he can. "I don't know." And that is the simple truth of the matter. The Nathan Ford he knew would never let himself go to jail so four known thieves got away. He would never have called them honorable and he definitely would not have called them his family.

But he doesn't need to expand any further. Nate does that for him. "My name's Nate ford…and I am a thief."

Sterling had thought he still knew who Nathan Ford was, but now he realizes just how wrong he was. He knew Nate Ford the white knight, not Nate Ford the black king, and he didn't think he ever would.


End file.
